Nobody Messes With My Girl
by AidenSky
Summary: A series of fShep/Liara one shots. Humor and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A series of one shots! They might seem connected at times, so who knows. This one takes place in the first game, when Shepard has to chase down monkeys to get some data. Enjoy.**

"So, the great Commander Shepard, Butcher of Torfan, hero of the Blitz…is going after monkeys?" Garrus asked from the back of the Mako as Shepard and Liara climbed in.

Liara tried to hide her smirk as Shepard ignored them both, climbing into the driver's seat. "Don't forget, Vakarian, you're chasing monkeys with me. And just for that comment, I'll be sure to climb all of the mountains for you," Shepard replied as she turned the Mako around.

"You know, that's not going to affect me as much as it will Liara," Garrus replied, looking to the asari who already seemed to pale. He reached behind him and grabbed a plastic bag (which were always well stocked on the Mako when Shepard was behind the wheel) and watched as Liara took it quickly from him, groaning as the tank jumbled over a pile of rocks.

"She'll get used to it," Shepard answered, though she did cast a sideways glance at her squad mate and slowed the Mako down a bit. "Besides, this will be more incentive for you two to help me find this data before the geth."

"That's a great image though, isn't it? The geth running around, chasing monkeys and lifting their tails. It's a very humbling experience," Garrus chuckled as the Mako came to a halt.

Shepard turned in her seat and smiled before putting her helmet back on. "Yeah let me know how it feels, Garrus. We're at the first colony. Oh, and watch your feet."

Garrus adjusted just in time for Liara to vomit into the bag once more. The sick asari was careful, however, and didn't make a mess. Though the blush in her cheeks continued to burn and wouldn't leave. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm usually not this…weak," she muttered in between dry heaves, jumping slightly when she felt the Commander's hand on her back, rubbing it up and down consolingly.

"You're not weak, Liara," Garrus offered, applying his helmet as well. "Shepard is the only person I know who can make the Mako dance. Unfortunately for us, the damn thing _isn't supposed to dance_."

"Alright, Vakarian, you're driving next time. If Liara gets sick, then we'll know who to blame. Everyone keep your helmets on. This atmosphere isn't the greatest," Shepard finished lightly, grabbing Liara's sick bag, much to the asari's embarrassed horror, and hopping out of the Mako. Once out she tied the bag tightly and tossed it as far as she could. Thankfully, the Commander had a decent throw and the squad was spared from hearing the nauseating 'splash' sound it most likely created as it hit the floor.

With that out of the way, Shepard turned and looked at the monkeys. She supposed that technically, they weren't monkeys, given that they weren't on Earth. But they looked the closest to that animal, with their large lips and long tails. Heaving a great sigh, Shepard stepped forward and grabbed one by the tail, dodging its teeth as it lunged at her.

Garrus and Liara looked at each other for a moment, then headed off towards their own monkey. The squad hadn't gotten very far when Liara let out a muffled shout. Shepard dropped her monkey and turned instantly towards the asari. Liara's back was to the Commander as she fought with a monkey that had latched itself around her waist. It only took a few seconds for everyone to realize just what the animal's intentions were, and Shepard had to lean on Garrus to keep from falling on the ground from laughter. Though he wasn't providing much support as he clenched at his sides, his body shaking roughly from his own laughter.

Liara had given up on the monkey, which continued to hump her right hip, and turned to glare at her squad. "This really isn't that funny," she growled.

"Aw, he just wants to embrace eternity with you. I think it's sweet," Shepard managed between breaths. However, seeing that Liara was still unamused she attempted to straighten herself and headed over to them. "Just rip him off."

"I can't!" Liara shouted, losing her patience. To demonstrate she lowered her hands towards the monkey. The beast stopped humping momentarily to flash its fangs, narrowly missing the asari's fingers before she pulled them away.

"Biotics?"

"I…I don't want to hurt him," Liara mumbled ashamedly. "He doesn't know any better."

Shepard smiled. It had been so long since she'd met someone so completely…kind and innocent. Though her innocence would soon be lost if she didn't deal with this monkey quickly. "Well, we can let him finish. But he seems to have impressive stamina."

"If you think that's necess—ow!" Liara shouted, jumping as the monkey bit into her forearm.

Instinctively, Shepard reached for her pistol, drawing it and shooting the monkey before Liara had even finished her scream. Liara jumped again at the closeness of the pistol shot and turned to see the monkey on the ground, shot between the eyes with blue blood dripping onto the mossy floor. The Commander was by Liara's side then, gently taking her arm and looking at the indentations in the armor. "Did he get you?" she asked almost breathlessly.

The teeth didn't pierce her armor but the force was enough to make her skin bleed underneath. She informed Shepard of this, who nodded slowly. "Head back to the Mako and patch up. Garrus and I will finish with this lot."

Liara could merely nod and do as she was told, jogging back to the Mako and climbing inside. Garrus watched her go, then flashed a suspicious smile to the Commander.

"What?" Shepard asked as she grabbed a monkey.

"Jealous of an animal, Shepard?" he asked. "Things between Liara and the monkey get a little too heated?"

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked again, her cheeks flushing through the helmet. She knew full well what Garrus was insinuating but didn't dare admit it to herself.

"Oh, come on, Shepard. The whole crew knows you have a thing for Liara. And the whole crew knows that Liara has a thing for you. What the crew can't seem to figure out, however, is why you haven't made a move on the girl yet."

Shepard licked her lips, though it went unseen inside of the helmet and shrugged. Garrus was a good man and a good friend. She never thought he'd be open to the topic of discussing women but honestly, she didn't have anyone else.

"How come I have to make the first move? You said she was interested in me too."

"Look at her! I bet she hasn't so much as been kissed on the cheek, if that. Plus, you're Commander Shepard. You're the hot, out-of-league one in this relationship."

"You've been watching way too many romantic comedies, Garrus," Shepard laughed, dropping the last monkey and heading back to the Mako.

"I can't help it. When the guy gets the girl…or girl gets the girl, it just gets me every time," he responded, pretending to wipe a tear. Shepard scoffed and punched him lightly in the arm as she knocked on the Mako door. When Liara knocked back, a signal that she had her helmet on, they climbed back inside.

With the door securely shut everyone took their helmets off and Shepard ushered Garrus into the driver's seat. Once he was settled she sat down next to Liara, who was warily eyeing the sick bags. "How's your arm?" she asked, gently reaching out to touch her knee.

Liara looked down at the Commander's hand, her mouth open just a bit and a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. "I-it's fine, Commander," she answered quietly, her dark blue eyes lifting to meet Shepard's bright green ones.

The Commander smiled and gave a single nod. "That's good. What would it do for your reputation if you got taken down by a humping monkey?"

The asari gave a quiet laugh and shook her head. "I don't have much of a reputation to begin with."

"I disagree. I've been really impressed with you."

"You…you have?"

Shepard smiled, pleased when Liara returned it just a bit. "I have. Your biotics are a great asset to this team. And you have good instincts. It's like you know exactly what I want, when I want it."

Liara's eyes panicked for a moment before she turned to look down at the floor, her blush increasing. Shepard felt heat rising in her own cheeks as well. She hadn't meant for what she said to sound so…suggestive. But while the asari looked surprised, she didn't look at all put off by the comment.

"Thank you, Commander," Liara responded finally, meeting her eyes once more.

"Shepard," the human clarified, giving a single nod.

"Thank you…Shepard."

"You deserve it, Liara."

It was in this moment that the Mako came to a halt. Garrus turned around, looking rather smug. "Well, Commander, I don't see a sick bag anywhere. See, Liara, you just need a better driver," he said before turning back around.

"Or better company," Shepard whispered into Liara's ear, watching as she blushed and deciding that she really loved that color.


	2. Chapter 2

Liara often walked around the Normandy SR1 late at night when everyone else was sleeping. After some research she had learned that humans needed a 'night' environment to sleep, which resulted in the dimmed lights and silencing of certain nonessential machinery. The asari thought it was a bit of a weakness for humans, needing this darkness. But the more the doctor thought about it, the more she realized it was just an evolutionary trait that resulted from their home world's cycle. Thessia never truly darkened. She supposed it was similar to the 'midnight sun' effect of Earth's northern land. She also supposed that she had been researching humans and their home world a bit too often.

Doctor T'Soni couldn't really help herself. Ever since encountering Shepard on Therum she had been fascinated with the species. Shepard had been strong enough to survive a Prothean beacon and even make sense of some of the information. The asari wondered briefly if any other species could handle such a surge of the unknown straight into their central processing. Sure, she had entered Shepard's mind and retrieved the message as well, but by then it had been diluted to what Shepard's brain could comprehend and function with. Even still, it was a very severe meld. Liara couldn't imagine what it had felt like in its original form.

Sensing that she was thinking much too hard on this topic for the late hour, Liara pushed the thought to the back of her mind and headed to the elevator. As she made her way over, her eyes were instinctively drawn to the Captain's Cabin, Shepard's cabin, just a few feet to her right. A part of her wanted to head over and see if the Commander was up. But the more rational, yet also shy part of her told her that was a ridiculous idea. The Commander was a very busy woman. She wouldn't want to be bothered by the silly asari and her silly, obvious questions.

Liara shook her head as she stepped into the elevator and headed below deck. Tali was having trouble sleeping lately and the two had been keeping each other company in the recent nights. Liara liked Tali. She was a very open, very kind person. But she was also very smart. Liara was quite as adept at machines as the quarians, but both had the mental capacity to keep a conversation going. She also indulged in Liara's topics of interest, which were mainly Protheans, the mission, and Shepard. Occasionally they would talk of something else like movies or quarian culture, but Liara had a way of bringing the conversation back around to Shepard. Tali didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed just as interested in the mysterious commander. Liara didn't quite know what to think of that, but she tried not to dwell too much on it.

The elevator door finally opened on the lower deck and Liara was surprised to hear the loud sounds of bottles clanging on metal tables and unabashed laughter. Her eyes squinted into the darkened room and made out four people sitting around a makeshift table. Beers and cards and little circular chips were scattered over the table top and the group's constant shuffling and guffawing made them vibrate and dance around. Liara noticed Wrex, for he was not easily hidden, as well as Joker and the requisition officer. It was the sight of the gunnery chief Ashley Williams, however, that set her in motion, turning quickly to head down into engineering.

It didn't take a degree or any sense of the obvious to know that the gunnery chief did not like Doctor T'Soni. Liara could see the steely glares she shot her way and the odd looks she gave her when the asari did something out of normal human characteristics. It made her shiver. If she was being truly honest with herself, Liara knew that she could hold her own against chief Williams in combat. Her biotics were advanced and she had excellent control over them. But if she let her emotions get in the way, which she often did, fear took over and told her that she was a weakling in the intimidating human's eyes. And a part of her believed that.

The doors to engineering opened and closed quickly behind her. Liara sighed in relief that no one had seemed to notice her but her relief was short lived as she saw that Tali wasn't there. Perhaps she was finally able to sleep now and Liara would spend the rest of her evenings alone. Seeing no more reason to linger in engineering, Liara took her exit and headed briskly towards the elevator, only to be stopped by a drunken howl from the table.

"Liara! Come and play with us!" Joker hiccupped from his chair, swinging his beer out wildly and splashing some all over the floor.

The doctor sighed and turned slowly, examining the four pairs of eyes that were now upon her. Wrex was his usual, unreadable self, nursing a different looking bottle than what everyone else had. The requisition officer—she never heard his name—looked her over, his eyes roving slowly up and down her body. She felt herself blushing and was thankful that it was hidden in the shadowed light. Ashley kept her back to the asari, shuffling cards with an expert hand. Once she had shuffled a few times more, she shrugged and spoke over her shoulder.

"You ever play poker, T'Soni?"

Liara licked her lips and dared a few steps closer. She didn't like not being able to read Ashley's face, but Joker seemed kind, albeit extremely drunk. Wrex stood and moved his makeshift chair over, grabbing a waste bin from the corner of the room and setting it beside him. Her patted it gently and flashed Liara what she assumed was a smile. "Come and sit, doctor. I don't bite."

"You do, too, Wrex. But don't worry, it's only when he loses," the officer laughed, turning back to his cards.

Liara made her way slowly over and sat next to Wrex. She folded her hands in her lap a few times before wiping the sweat that gathered on them on her tunic. She liked Wrex and he seemed nice enough for a Krogan. Being in his presence comforted her, but only minimally. Ashley's eyes were down, focused on the cards as she dealt them out, giving Liara a set as well.

"I…don't know how to play," Liara said, much too quietly for anyone to hear.

Somehow, however, Ashley picked up on it. Perhaps she had been listening for it. "It's simple, doctor. Just arrange your cards by suit and number and we'll see what happens." She smiled when she finished the end of her sentence and Liara felt a tingle race down on her spine that she didn't trust.

With shaking hands Liara picked up her cards and squinted at them in the dim light. She adjusted them as best as she could to Ashley's weak description but it still looked like a mess. She didn't know what she was doing. She felt weight against her shoulder and looked over at Wrex, noticing that he was examining her cards. He made some sort of growl and reached a massive hand out to adjust Liara's cards. She let him do so, watching as he ordered them. When he finished he moved to the poker chips that had appeared in front of the asari and moved a few of them into the center of the table.

"Thank you," Liara murmured to him.

"Hey, Wrex, you can't help! That's cheating!" Joker whined, opening another bottle of beer and setting it in front of Liara. She eyed it warily. Getting drunk in front of these people, when she had never been drunk before, didn't seem like the best of ideas.

"Who says I'm helping?" Wrex grunted, shifting in his chair. "I could have just been getting a look at her cards."

The game continued on with a bunch of strange talk that Liara didn't understand. Folding and holding and seeing. It didn't make any sense to her. So she sat there dumbly and held the cards in her hand. She was a quick learner, but this wasn't something she was interested in. And she couldn't shake her nerves. All of this was a bit much. For the most part, Ashley seemed to be ignoring her. Liara was grateful for that, at least. Perhaps the gunnery chief was coming around.

"Alright, Liara, show us your cards," Ashley said, breaking the asari's thoughts.

Liara blinked a few times and Ashley heaved a sigh, gesturing to the cards in her hand. Blushing, Liara set them down on the table, everyone leaning over to investigate them.

"No offense, Liara, but are you even playing the same game as we are?" Joker slurred, chuckling at the cards.

"Yeah that's pretty well the worst hand I've ever seen…even with Wrex's help," John (they had finally mentioned his name in passing) added.

Ashley just smiled, gathering the poker chips and bringing them to her side of the table. Then she met eyes with Liara, her lips curling into a rather unsavory grin. "Alright, T'Soni, strip."

Liara jerked her head to the side a bit, her eyes narrowing as she tried to process what she just heard. "I beg your pardon?"

"Strip!" Ashley shouted, throwing a hand in the asari's direction. "This is strip poker. If you lose, you have to remove an article of clothing." She paused and looked over Liara's uniform. "That top's all one piece isn't it? Too bad. But rules are rules."

Liara swallowed hard, looking to the rest of the group. They had been playing long before she arrived and all of their clothes were still on. She was being played. However, the rest of the group didn't seem to have a problem with Ashley was saying. Joker probably would have a problem with it if he still knew which way was up but six beers coupled with his medicine made him practically invalid. Wrex merely nursed his drink, almost as if he was oblivious to the entire ordeal. John had barely been able to keep his eyes off of her and was now licking his lips as he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, come on, T'Sexy. Rules are rules."

Liara shook her head. "No, I won't—

"Aw come on!"

"You lost! It's the rules!"

"Can't go back now."

They were all screaming around her, banging their hands eagerly on the table. Liara was certain her face had turned purple. She tried to leave the table but she was too wedged in between John and Wrex. Her mouth had gone dry and she was getting dizzy. She just wanted them to shut up, to go away. Almost unconsciously, her hand went to the zipper of her tunic, fiddling with it as her brain tried to understand in all the madness.

"What's going on here?" The voice was calm, slightly raised, but just sharp enough to silence the room.

Liara's hand fell from her zipper and she let out a slight gasp of relief as her head cleared. The group turned towards the Commander who had just stepped off of the elevator. Her eyes were hard and almost glowing in the dim light. She tapped her omni-tool and the lights came back on. The drunken group groaned as Liara squinted, getting used to the brightness. John fell out of his chair in an attempt to block the light and Liara took her chance, jumping up and away from the table.

Shepard saw this and flashed Liara a curious look before her eyes fell down hard on the gunner chief, who stood and faced her. "C-Commander," she began, attempting to hide the beer. They were allowed alcohol on their down time, but it still didn't seem right in front of their Commanding Officer. "We were just playing a little poker."

"Strip poker?" Shepard's eyebrows rose, noticing Liara shiver from the far side of the room and cross her arms tightly across her chest.

Ashley shook her head vigorously and Shepard nodded, taking a few steps towards her. "Tell me then, why you and the rest of these guys were attempting to get Doctor T'Soni out of her clothes?"

Ashley's face paled, her mouth opened as she tried to stutter a response. "I…it was…we, we were just joking with her, Commander."

"Does she look amused, Chief?" Shepard shouted, flinging a hand towards Liara who was trying her best to disappear but failing.

Ashley turned but could not look at Liara for long, her eyes instead falling downward to the floor. Shepard shook her head angrily, her eyes tightly shut. "I expect better behavior from my crew. This is unacceptable. I should relieve you all from duty right now."

The gunnery chief's head shot up then, her eyes widening. "Please, ma'am, I'm sorry. I'll do anything!"

"Hell, Shepard, I would have stopped her if she'd tried to strip. I just wanted to see what would happen," Wrex offered almost apathetically.

Shepard swallowed hard before setting her jaw and stepping back. She looked to Joker and John and Wrex, who were standing behind Ashley. Joker was trying his hardest to sober up while John looked like he had already been canned. Wrex merely stared with his arms crossed, occasionally eyeing his unfinished bottle. "You four," Shepard called, waving the three of them and Liara forward. They obeyed cautiously, standing where Shepard commanded, in a straight line in front of Ashley.

Once they were set, Shepard looked back to Ashley. "Williams, I'm a firm believer in an eye for an eye. When I was at Torfan, all I could think of was Mindoir, and how those Batarian bastards had taken everything away from me. So I killed them all. It seemed fair."

Liara looked up at Shepard. She was still shaking from the ordeal but there was something in Shepard's tone that made her quake with fear. Not for her safety, for the Commander would never physically hurt one of her crew, but she had to wonder what the dark haired woman was thinking.

Shepard paused and looked to Liara and the asari noticed how her eyes softened. They looked apologetic, guilty. But there was no reason for either of those reactions. Perhaps she was wrong. Shepard then turned back to Ashley and crossed her arms over her chest. "Strip, Williams."

"Ma'am?" Ashley asked, her eyes widening.

"You heard me. That's an order," Shepard answered, raising her eyebrows as she waited for her to continue. Then she turned to the rest of the group and looked them in the eyes, save for Liara. "You three will not take your eyes off of her. That is an order."

John squirmed next to Joker. "Ma'am, this doesn't seem right."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it five minutes ago."

"I don't have to take orders from you, Shepard," Wrex said, crossing his arms.

"Then you get spaced."

"I'd like to see you—

Wrex was cut off as Shepard lunged forward and clashed heads with the Krogan in a powerful head butt. He cursed loudly as he held his forehead. Shepard's skin had been cut and streaks of blood were dripping down her forehead, giving her quite the feral look. "Don't tempt me, Wrex. You have no idea how much I want to."

The Krogan growled but resumed his place in the line. Shepard turned again to Ashley, glaring. "Williams, your clothes are still on."

Ashley licked her lips, her fingers grabbing for the edge of her shirt. She had barely begun to lift it when Shepard raised her hand. Liara was dumbstruck. Surely the Commander wouldn't—

"Stop, Williams."

Ashley let out a huge sigh of relief and dropped the shirt. Shepard neared her and murmured so that only she could hear, "It doesn't feel so good, does it? I expected better of you, chief. You do your father a disservice."

Ashley closed her eyes, having no response, and slunk back against the table. Shepard turned to the remaining three and jerked her head towards the table. "This is your only warning. If you ever do something like this again, you're done. I don't go back on my word. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," resounded loudly in the hull and Shepard gave a single nod, gesturing to Liara.

"Come," was all she said before heading to the elevator. Liara did as she was told; only releasing her breath when the door closed in front of them.

Shepard was silent for a moment, watching as the asari seemed to regain her bearings. Then she turned and fumbled with her hands. "Liara, I'm…I'm so sorry. They had no right to do that to you. I'm ashamed and embarrassed of them. Are you alright?"

Liara turned and faced the Commander again. Her head had cleared somewhat now that the strong smell of sweat and booze was gone. Shepard had tried to wipe at her brow and the blood and smeared against her forehead, still oozing a bit from her widow's peak. "I'm fine, Commander. I'm just glad you came when you did. I am not used to such emotions."

"What were you doing down there in the first place?"

"I was hoping to speak with Tali."

"Ah, that makes more sense," Shepard answered, and Liara did not press her for clarification.

Instead, Liara's deep blue eyes lifted, focusing on her wound. Taking a step closer, she reached up and lightly pressed her fingers to the cut. It looked only skin deep but the human scalp seemed to really like to bleed. Shepard closed her eyes at the gentle asari's touch, opening them again when she felt her fingers lift. "Commander, will you walk with me to the med bay? I'd like to clean that up."

Shepard nodded slowly as the doors opened, and followed Liara to the med bay. Once inside, Shepard clambered onto a bed while Liara wet a towel in the sink, grabbing a few alcohol pads as well. The Commander watched her intently. She moved regally, her balance always even and full of grace. Even as she stood on her toes to grab the alcohol from the top shelf she was beautiful. Her movements almost reminded Shepard of a ballerina. She wondered if all asari were this graceful or if it came from being the matriarch's daughter. Or perhaps this was something that was innately Liara.

The asari turned and Shepard quickly shifted her focus to the floor, only lifting her eyes when she felt Liara's hand on her chin, lifting it gently to better expose her forehead. She cleaned the wound gently with the towel, her eyes hardened as she focused on her task. Shepard found that she could stare into those eyes all night if given the chance, and the thought made her blush.

"So, are you also a medical doctor?" Shepard asked, breaking the pleasant silence.

Liara gave a shy smile. "I am afraid not. Though a part of asari general studies includes basic medical aid."

"Really? What all do you learn?"

"Cleaning wounds, stitches, certain toxins and poisons. Very basic, as I said."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you remembered it."

Liara gave a short laugh, a blush creeping faintly into her cheeks. "What I'm doing is more common sense or maternal than anything else. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Do you want to be a mother?" Shepard asked, noting that Liara paused a bit in her cleaning before picking it right back up.

"I suppose so, someday. I hadn't given it much thought yet."

"You'd be a great mother."

"Thank you, Commander."

Shepard smiled as Liara opened an alcohol pad. "This will sting," she said softly before placing it on the wound. It did burn a bit, but not enough for Shepard to react and she sighed as she tried desperately not to focus on the asari's body that was currently in her line of sight.

"I'm sorry, Liara," Shepard all but growled. She was so angry at herself for not getting there sooner. Truthfully it was luck that brought her down to engineering that night. She was planning on modifying Kaiden's pistol and didn't want to forget about it. The thought of what would have happened had she not shown up made her sick to her stomach. She remembered Liara's hand on her zipper. If she'd just been seconds later….

"You have nothing to apologize for, Shepard," Liara said sincerely, turning back to face her.

"No, you should be able to walk freely around the ship without that kind of bullshit. Everyone has to trust everyone on this ship or else nothing will get done."

"I trust you, Shepard. Isn't that enough?"

Shepard wanted to say no. She wanted to look into those beautiful blue eyes and tell her that it wasn't enough. But she couldn't. Because it probably was enough. She'd come to care for Liara. And if anyone wanted to get to her, they'd have to go through Commander Shepard. So far, no one had done so.

"What did you mean on the elevator, that you weren't used to such emotions?"

Liara took a deep breath as she finished with the pad and threw it into the trash, taking the towel and dumping it into the sink. She didn't really want to think about what had just happened to her. But the Commander's presence comforted her more than she could have imagined. She knew she was safe with her.

"Being…ashamed of my body. Asari are much more open with their bodies than humans are. It is why so many asari are strippers. So to feel so ashamed of it was a very overwhelming feeling."

"I don't know if that was due to your body or the company you were in. Being forced to do anything can result in an overwhelming feeling."

"Perhaps. Commander, why do humans seem so ashamed of their bodies?"

Shepard smiled as she stood from the bed, leaning against it instead. Liara reclined against the counter. They both looked so comfortable, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Shepard didn't quite know what to make of that, if anything.

"I wouldn't really call it ashamed. I mean, I guess some people are. Back in the twentieth and twenty first centuries humans got very obsessed with their physical traits and it all became about what society deemed was beautiful."

"What did society deem beautiful back then?"

"Athletic, tan or creamy skin, silky smooth hair, clear skin, bright eyes, full lips—

"So…you?" Liara asked, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd just said.

Shepard paused in her list and Liara watched as her cheeks flushed a little. She licked her lips and then looked to the asari, her eyes smoldering. "Do you think I'm beautiful, doctor?"

Liara knew there was no getting out of this trap she had stupidly walked into. So she merely lowered her head, muttering, "I do."

"Thank you," Shepard murmured back, reaching up to scratch her cheek absently. "Of course, our ideas of beauty were completely shattered when the asari made contact."

"You think asari are beautiful?" Liara inquired, feeling her confidence growing ever so slightly.

Shepard smiled, revealing straight, white teeth. "I think you're beautiful, doctor, if that's what you're asking."

Liara blushed deeply at that but before she could formulate a response, Shepard continued.

"Back to your original question, I don't think it's a matter of being embarrassed of our bodies. It's more like we see them as…special." She paused for a moment, her brow furrowing as she tried to piece together what she wanted to say. "Okay, so, asari reproduce through melding, correct? And in that, it's all about the mind, the emotions, the feelings, the memories, etc."

Liara nodded. She thought about adding that it could be physical as well as mental but didn't want to interrupt.

"And it's a great feeling right? But one that requires love and trust I'm guessing?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"Right, but humans reproduce physically. And there's usually the same amount of love and trust involved. So it's along the same lines of finally and completely opening your mind up to someone. Except humans use their bodies."

Liara pondered this for a moment before nodding slowly. "I see. Thank you for that, Commander. That was very enlightening."

Shepard nodded, her eyes shining as she watched the asari. "So, is it really personal for asari to discuss melding? Because humans are generally put off by personal sexual questions."

Liara shook her head. "No, asari are not so put off. We enjoy discussing the beauty of melding with another soul. However, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to offer any insight on that matter."

"Oh?"

"I haven't melded with anyone."

"Really," Shepard almost whispered. "A beautiful, intelligent asari such as yourself? You must have had suitors."

Liara chuckled, blushing a bit as she brought a hand to her forehead. "I have never had any suitors. Perhaps I was too isolated for my own good."

"But what about college? You couldn't very well be isolated in a lecture hall."

"I always had my nose buried in something or other. Dating never really interested me then."

Shepard lifted herself from the bed and sauntered over to Liara. The asari smiled at her nearing presence and Shepard returned it as she leaned on the counter next to her. "And now?"

"What?" Liara asked, looking up from the floor, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You said dating didn't interest you _then._ What about now?"

Liara blinked a few times, studying Shepard's kind eyes. They looked deeply into hers, unafraid of what they might see. She could feel the Commander's arm brushing against her, the faint smell of soap or deodorant. She was so close to her. And Liara felt…comforted by this. Blinking slowly, Liara turned to Shepard and gave a single nod.

"I am…open to the possibility."

"So, if I were to ask you out…?" Shepard ventured slowly, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

Liara felt her heart racing as well. Her palms were beginning to sweat again and her breathing was becoming uneven. The only thing she could focus on was Shepard, the source of her anxiety but also so much more. "I would say yes," she answered finally, her voice below a whisper.

Shepard felt the desire growing in the pit of her stomach. She had never experienced anything like this. There was such a carnal need for Liara. A need to protect her, to love her, to provide for her. It was as if she had devolved two thousand years. She needed her. She needed Liara .And something in Liara's eyes told her that she felt the same way.

"And… if I was to grab you and pin you against the wall with my mouth?" Shepard asked, the thought dizzying.

Liara's response was almost immediate. There was fear in her eyes but also excitement and hunger. Her voice was low, husky, and unbelievably sexy.

"Why haven't you?"

Shepard was off the counter in an instant, her hands gently cupping the asari's cheeks as she leaned in. She knew this was probably Liara's first kiss, and she wouldn't let her selfish desires get in the way of that. Liara's eyes searched hers desperately, but Shepard didn't know what she was looking for. So she smiled, and looked deeply into Liara's eyes, leaning in a bit more, allowing Liara to take it the rest of the way.

The asari wasted almost no time in pushing forward, wrapping her hands around Shepard's neck, pulling her closer as they kissed slowly and deeply, getting used to the feel of each other. Shepard's hands slid down Liara's cheeks and down her sides before resting on her waist. Liara moaned unconsciously into Shepard's mouth. She had never imagined her lips to be so soft, so warm. And they melded so perfectly with hers. The Commander's fingers were sending spikes of electricity up and down her thighs.

Letting her instincts take over, Liara gently took Shepard's bottom lip between her teeth, biting it softly before nursing it with her tongue. She felt Shepard give a sharp intake of breath at that and push against her even more. It was then that she felt the Spectre's tongue running along her lips and opened her mouth. Her eyes opened as she felt Shepard's tongue reach in and graze itself along the roof of her mouth, causing it to tingle before gently moving against Liara's.

They kissed for a long time, each of them lost in the moment of the other. Shepard's hands roved generously over Liara's slender back, though she was mindful going too low. This was Liara's first kiss and given what had happened in engineering, she wouldn't dare pushing anything on the asari. Liara's hands had moved to hold Shepard's cheeks for a moment before gently pushing the Commander away. Shepard's eyes stayed shut as they parted, not wanting to lose the moment. Liara was breathing heavily and she could feel her erratic heartbeat against her chest.

"Goddess, Shepard," Liara whispered finally, letting go of Shepard's head, their foreheads resting against each other. "You have an extremely long tongue."

Shepard chuckled, reaching out to stroke Liara's cheek. "It comes in handy in more ways than one."

"Oh? Something I should know about?" Liara asked, looking up to meet Shepard's eyes.

It was the Commander's turn to blush as she shook her head. "There will be plenty of time to discuss all of this. But now I think you should get to bed."

They both turned to look at the clock and sighed at the early hour. "You're right, Shepard. And…thank you," Liara answered as she untangled herself from Shepard's arms.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our date," Shepard called as Liara headed to her room behind the med bay.

Liara turned and flashed Shepard a smoldering look at shook her right to the core. This asari was certainly full of surprises. "I haven't forgotten it either," she answered simply before turning back and heading into her room.

Shepard stared after her long after the door had closed, coming down from her high. It wasn't until she turned around to head back into her own cabin that she saw Joker standing in the door, his mouth opened as wide as his eyes. Shepard hardened her gaze and looked to Joker, who still seemed to be focusing on Liara's door.

"Joker, how much did you see?" she asked quickly, feeling herself blush.

Joker sighed and smiled up at his Commander. "I saw it all, Commander." He sighed happily again and shook his head. "Oh boy did I see it all." He noticed the Commander's unamused expression almost immediately and straightened up.

"Oh, hey, I'm in trouble, aren't I? An eye for an eye, right, Commander? So, um, do I have to kiss Liara for punishment? Or do I have to kiss you? Not that I'm that picky but I'd prefer Liara due to regulations and all. Plus she's hotter. No offense, it's just that I have a thing for the blue beauties, you know?"

Joker never did explain why he had a broken arm the next day to the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How about a little redemption for Ashley? ;)**

Redemption

Gunnery chief Ashley Williams was the only one in the mess hall and she preferred it that way. Sure, she enjoyed talking with the crew but sometimes she just wanted some time to herself. The lower deck was out of the question with the _aliens_ having taken residence there, so she took her solace where she could. Her coffee had long since gotten cold but she had been too lost in her thoughts to get up and refill it.

A little less than 18 hours ago, Ashley had watched Matriarch Benezia, a follower of Saren, die. What was worse was that her daughter, Liara, had held her in her arms as she passed, tears falling down her cheeks as she struggled to understand just what she had done wrong. Ashley would be the first to admit that she wasn't the biggest fan of Doctor T'Soni but she would never have wished something like that upon her.

It had been hard for the gunnery chief to watch. Benezia, bleeding and gasping for breath, a shaking hand held cautiously to the wound in her abdomen. The fight had been so hectic that Ashley didn't know who actually struck the Matriarch, but she supposed it didn't matter now. Benezia had supposedly regained her sanity, and she called to Liara, who rushed to her side, her pistol dropping to the floor near Ashley's feet. Ashley remembered picking it up and holding it cautiously in her hands as if it would explode if dropped again.

Liara had dropped to her knees, bringing her mother across her, placing her hand over her mother's on the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "Don't worry, mother," she had said with a trembling voice. "We have medi-gel. We can—

"No," Benezia sputtered, smiling as she shook her head at her daughter. "I am still indoctrinated. This is for the best. You have made me so proud, Little Wing."

Liara had closed her eyes then, and Ashley turned away. It didn't feel right to witness something so personal. Shepard had turned too and from the corner of her eye Ashley could see her shaking her head, spare tears falling to the floor as she did so. Perhaps it was the Commander who had fired the murderous shot.

It was silent for a few moments as the sounds of ragged breathing were no longer heard. A shuffling of combat boots was heard and then Liara was by their side. Shepard looked over at her, surprised to see the tears had dried. Her eyes were hard, facing forward and her chin was raised just a bit, a trait her mother had no doubt instilled in her. Ashley found it hard to swallow and she gently offered the asari her pistol. Liara looked down at it for a moment, then met eyes with the gunnery chief.

Ashley had always considered Liara to be a little weak. She didn't doubt her intellect but the woman was so cautious and naïve and she assumed that carried over in battle. Noveria proved her wrong in that regard. But looking into Liara's eyes then, Ashley felt herself growing a bit intimidated. She'd never seen such…power, even after working with the Commander. Confidence in herself, in what she'd done and what she would do. And the grace to be able to manage it all. Liara's hand touched hers for the briefest of moments, taking the pistol back.

A door opened to her right and Ashley shot up, Noveria disappearing from view and the Normandy taking its place. Her eyes focused on the blue woman that had exited the med bay and was heading toward the kitchen. Liara turned and gave Ashley a single nod, which the gunnery chief returned before continuing into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Mind bringing that over here when you're done?" Ashley called, blushing a bit when she realized just how loud she sounded in the empty mess.

Liara gave no indication that she'd acknowledged her but once she had finished her cup she grabbed the pot and brought it over to the human. Ashley reached for it when she neared but the asari ignored her and refilled the cup for her, setting the pot down on the table when she finished.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Liara asked, looming over Ashley as she raised her brow.

"Oh, I…uh, didn't mean it like that. I just w-wanted," Ashley started to stutter. She had no clue about asari culture. Did she offend her? She hadn't meant to, and certainly wouldn't try after what Liara had just been through. Ashley briefly remembered the conversation she had with Shepard about Liara. The Commander seemed rather disappointed in her gunnery chief's views of aliens. Perhaps she had a right to be.

Liara let out a small laugh, breaking Ashley from her nerves, and sat down. "I apologize, Chief Williams. Perhaps I am not so adept at human jokes as I thought."

Ashley let out a relieved scoff as she eyed the asari before her. "Either that or you're make a really bad waitress, T'Soni. I thought you were about to warp me through a wall."

Liara smiled again, looking down at her cup. "I hope you don't mind me joining you. It gets…quiet in the med bay sometimes." The asari's eyes looked over to where her quarters lied and sighed.

"Mess is open to everyone," Ashley shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee before jerking her head in Liara's direction. "I didn't know you drank coffee."

"I don't. But Shepard seems to swear by caffeine and I could use a little waking up."

Ashley nodded, noting the deep blue rings beneath Liara's bright eyes. The chief couldn't blame her, and she watched in silence as Liara took a tentative sip, wrinkling her nose as she set the cup quickly back down.

"Perhaps I don't need to wake up that badly," she said, pushing the cup away just a bit.

Ashley chuckled. "It takes some getting used to. I think Shepard actually gets her caffeine from tea. Here," she said as she got up, heading to the mess. Liara watched as she headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a white carton before grabbing something else from the cupboard and headed back over. "Try some human…well, cow milk, and a bit of sugar," she said, placing them in front of Liara.

Liara looked at the milk questioningly, opening the top and sniffing it. "It smells bland. Will this help?"

"Yeah, it'll cut the bitterness. Add a bit of that and one or two of those sugar packets."

Liara did as she was told, swirling her cup gently to mix it all up. It had turned a much more pleasant tan color. Almost the color of Chief William's skin, Liara thought absently. Since meeting Shepard and the rest of the humans on the Normandy, Liara had grown quite fond of their skin tones. So much softer and subtle than the asari. Though Liara preferred Shepard's paler skin to anyone else's. Deciding to drop that thought, Liara took another sip. "Wow, that was very helpful. Thank you, Chief Williams."

"Don't mention it."

They sat in silence for a moment, Liara studying the writing on the milk carton intently as Ashley poured herself another cup. Just when they were about to ease into a more comfortable silence, Ashley cleared her throat and leaned forward on the table, meeting Liara's eyes.

"Look, T'Soni, I'm really sorry about your mom," she began, pausing as she saw Liara smile slightly.

"You are kind. Shepard said the same thing. But as I said to her, I am fine. We asari have different views of death."

"Oh?"

"Yes, due to our long lifespan, we have a longer view of things, and have a more philosophical perception of death. I will remember Benezia as she was when I was younger."

"But…that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt right now," Ashley answered, her brow furrowing skeptically.

Liara shrugged. "Asari are just—

"Bullshit," Ashley interrupted, shaking her head.

Liara glared a bit, her eyes looking to Ashley for clarification, which she eagerly gave.

"Look, I know we're a different species and all, but we're both evolved enough to have emotional attachments to people. Which means it hurts like a bitch when you lose someone, especially your own mother. So don't pull that asari superiority crap on me. I don't buy it."

The asari thought this over and for a moment Ashley thought she saw tears forming in her eyes before they were quickly blinked away.

"Forgive me for struggling with my emotions. But it's a bit difficult to cope when you're the one who shot your own mother," Liara answered bitterly, casting her darkened eyes to the floor.

Ashley chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking down at her hands. So Liara had fired the shot that killed her mother. The shot that bled her out instead of taking it quickly. She wondered if that was intentional or if it was just luck she hit her at all. Liara appeared to be breathing heavily in her seat, her eyes closed tightly shut as she wrung her fingers out.

Ashley sighed and thought back to her father. What would he say in a moment like this? Truthfully he probably wouldn't say anything at all. He'd let someone else say it for him, more eloquently than he ever could. Ashley looked down at her hands again and opened her mouth to recite one of her father's famous poems.

"And ask ye why these sad tears stream?

Why these wan eyes are dim with weeping?

I had a dream–a lovely dream,

Of her that in the grave is sleeping.

I saw her as 'twas yesterday,

The bloom upon her cheek still glowing;

And round her play'd a golden ray,

And on her brows were gay flowers blowing.

With angel-hand she swept a lyre,

A garland red with roses bound it;

Its strings were wreath'd with lambent fire

And amaranth was woven round it.

I saw her mid the realms of light,

In everlasting radiance gleaming;

Co-equal with the seraphs bright,

Mid thousand thousand angels beaming.

I strove to reach her, when, behold,

Those fairy forms of bliss Elysian,

And all that rich scene wrapt in gold,

Faded in air–a lovely vision!

And I awoke, but oh! to me

That waking hour was doubly weary;

And yet I could not envy thee,

Although so blest, and I so dreary."

Liara had looked up when Ashley began, taking in the words and deciphering the old English. When Ashley finished, she looked slowly up at the asari, her eyes searching for something but Liara didn't know what. Liara attempted to blink her tears away but they fell instead and she could not hold them back anymore, slumping in her chair and hiding her face behind her hands as she tried to muffle herself.

Ashley stood and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down consolingly. "Let it out, Liara," she whispered slowly.

Liara did as she was told, surprising the chief as she rose from her chair and embraced the human. Ashley paused for a moment, feeling the strange skin against her cheek from Liara's crests. Then she wrapped her arms gently around her back and continued to rub her back. Liara held her tightly, as if she'd collapse without the chief, her sobs causing her chest to heave. Ashley dared not hush her and began swaying her back and forth. It reminded her of when she had consoled her sister. She and Liara cried in the same manner. It almost brought tears to eyes just thinking about it.

When Liara had finally calmed, she slowly eased herself away from Ashley's embrace, wiping her eyes, a prominent blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Chief Williams, I—

"Call me Ashley."

"Ashley," Liara repeated, a small smile at the corner of her lips. "I didn't mean to be so…much."

"No one tells you how to mourn, Liara. You did well."

Liara scoffed almost sarcastically before turning and heading back into the med bay, having quite enough interaction for the day. Ashley watched her go, unaware of the woman that had been watching them in the background.

"Well, someone deserves a 'Most Improved' award," Shepard said as she finally stepped into view, a shit eating grin on her face.

Ashley turned, glaring as the Commander neared.

"Were you watching?"

"I'm always watching, Chief."

"You're an ass."

" 'You're an ass…'" Shepard offered, waving her hand for more.

"Ma'am," Ashley sighed, trying to hide her smile.

"Understood, Willams."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This is sad, depressing, dark etc. It also a little odd. If you don't want to read something like this, please skip this story. **

Shepard got the call when she was in her office. As savior of the entire known galaxy, it seemed only right that she now serve her people as humanity's councilor at the Citadel. She wasn't used to desk work, and sometimes it was hard to keep still or stop from looking over her shoulder, but was a job to be proud of and so far she seemed to be doing it well. Of course, it wasn't hard to be better than Udina.

She was just finishing paperwork (something she knew how to do well thanks to serving with Miranda) when the call came in. She glanced at the flashing red button. It was the emergency line. Only four people had access to that line: the three other councilors and Liara. Shepard reached for it quickly, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Hello?...Yes…okay…okay…I'll be right there."

The line went dead in her ear and she held it there for a moment, staring off and out the window. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she actually hung the phone up, reaching slowly for her keys and shutting her monitor off, standing. She headed out of her office, nodding to her secretary on the way, who looked up at her boss' sudden departure.

"Emergency," Shepard said quickly. "I'll call you later with details. Cancel everything for today for now."

The secretary merely nodded, knowing better than to question Councilor Shepard.

Shepard headed out to the elevator and stepped into it, scanning her hand to give her lift priority and pressed the button. It was about fifteen minutes without the priority and Shepard sighed to herself as she felt it zooming upward at breakneck speed. They would get there in less than five minutes. She almost wished she had given herself more time to think. But she couldn't seem to focus on anything anyway. The doors opened with a loud ding and Shepard stepped out into the hallway that contained only one door for one apartment. It was yet another perk of being a councilor. The guard at the end of the hall gave her a single nod, as he always did but she did not return it, instead hurrying inside and slamming the door behind her.

Time seemed to slow in the apartment. All of the lights were off but the grandiose windows let in the warm light of the presidium down below. Everything was softened. All of the harsh, expensive appliances were now warm and gleaming happily at her arrival. The temperature could have been a bit warmer, and she glanced at the thermostat before shrugging and turning down the hall.

Liara wasn't here, but she knew that already. And yet it still felt odd to be in their apartment without her. The asari had kept up with her Shadow Broker intel, but now worked at home in one of the two large office suites the apartment provided. With Cerberus on the full retreat and the galaxy at a time of peace, she didn't need as much protection as before, but she was always cautious. Shepard glanced into her office as she made her way to their bedroom.

All of the monitors were on standby, clicking or beeping occasionally with new details or messages. A neatly stacked file of data pads sat on the table, flashing with various messages as well. Glyph glowed softly in the corner, in sleep mode. He would only wake up at the sound of Liara's voice. The thought nearly made Shepard cry and she shook her head, moving her thoughts to the bedroom down the hall.

Their room was big, but simple. A large bed with a nightstand on either side of it. Each woman had a dresser and they shared the large walk in closet. Shepard didn't need any more than that and neither did Liara. They worked well together in that sense. Simplicity also helped with Shepard's untidiness. Liara was always so neat, and while Shepard tried her best, she couldn't compare. Thankfully, the asari tended to the discarded clothes or data pads without complaint. Perhaps she liked cleaning. Shepard had never asked that question.

Licking her chapped lips, Shepard grabbed a small duffle bag and headed over to Liara's dresser, opening the drawers tentatively as if she wasn't supposed to. Her thoughts came back to her when she zipped the bag closed and she realized that she didn't remember packing anything at all. She'd never been so out of it. Making sure that she actually did pack, Shepard slung the bag over her shoulder and headed out of the apartment, taking special care not to look at the room on her right. Though when she passed it, she did reach out and close the door firmly.

She used her priority lift again and pressed another button, feeling queasy. She'd hoped to never return to this place. But she knew that her peace of mind wouldn't last. She just didn't expect it to go so soon.

The elevator opened to a quiet entryway. There was no one waiting, no one even speaking. There was just the small taps of typing from the receptionist. She looked up upon Shepard's entrance and nodded to her. "Councilor," she said professionally, "she's in room four."

"Is there anyone else on this floor, patient wise?"

"No, Madam Councilor."

"Good. If possible, keep it that way."

"Yes, ma'am."

The words fell out of her numb lips automatically and she was thankful for that. The receptionist looked back down on her screen and Shepard found the strength in her legs to move forward. It was becoming harder to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding into her ears. She had been afraid several times in her life. But this was the one instance where she couldn't seem to control it. She couldn't push it back and fight forward. She could only sit in it, letting it absorb even deeper into subconscious.

The double doors opened, leading into the patient rooms. Shepard glanced around and saw the large, stark white number four hanging over the door to the far right. And just like that, she was in front of it, and the door was opening. For the briefest of moments, Shepard panicked. She wanted to run. Run away from all of this and take a dive out of a window. Anything but this.

But then the door opened…and Liara was there.

Shepard's suppressed thoughts came back in full force as she was catapulted back into consciousness. She dropped the bag into a corner and strode over to the bed in two large steps. Liara was asleep, a much paler blue than normal. Blue bags rested under eyes and Shepard saw the needle in her hand, leading up to a clear bag that was almost empty. Another needle was attacked to her other hand, strapped up to a deep blue bag. She was in a white hospital gown. Shepard reached out, noticing that she was shaking, and placed her hand on top of Liara's. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away as the asari stirred.

Liara's eyes opened lazily and Shepard could tell they were unfocused. She knelt down and placed her lips to Liara's temple, lingering there as the asari finally focused. When Shepard pulled away, Liara was crying, clinging to the Councilor's waist. Shepard bit her bottom lip, refusing to cry as she held onto Liara and tried to console her. But what could she say? Was there anything that could be said?

"Easy, baby," she whispered, bending down to kiss Liara's crest. She remembered when she'd first called Liara that. The asari had been so offended. She would not be patronized in such a way. It took quite a bit of effort from Shepard to convince her that no harm was intended and though Liara never admitted it, Shepard was fairly certain she had grown to enjoy the term. But now she regretted it the minute it came from her lips. She felt Liara hitch a bit in her arms. "I'm sure this happens all the time."

"Not with asari," Liara replied, her voice hushed as she tried to control herself. "It almost never happens with us. I don't…I don't know what I did. What could I have—

"You did nothing wrong," Shepard answered quickly, bending her knees to be at eye level. Liara's eyes were reddened, her cheeks wet and puffy. "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault. It's just…." She drifted, not knowing what else to say.

"It's just so unfair," Liara finished for her, looking down at her hands.

Shepard kissed her forehead, closing her eyes. It was unfair. Liara's life had been so unfair. Her mother had died a traitor in Liara's arms. When she and Shepard had started out on their relationship, Shepard ended up dying and was gone for two years. Liara finally became the Shadow Broker, only to have to lose her ship to Cerberus. They had faced the end of the world together and somehow survived. Shepard thought it would be over for her bondmate then. She thought she could finally give her the peace she so deserved. And now this. It was so damn unfair.

Liara placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "The doctor is here."

Shepard turned and saw the asari doctor standing in the doorway, holding a data pad. Liara gripped Shepard's shoulder. "I…I can't. I don't want to hear it. Please, do it outside," she said quickly, tears welling up again in her eyes.

Shepard could only nod, giving her one last kiss before she rose and politely beckoned the doctor outside. Once the doors shut behind her, Shepard sighed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The doctor waited patiently. She had kind eyes but pursed lips. Shepard wondered if that came from being a doctor and having to give good news along with bad.

"I'm ready, doctor," Shepard said finally, crossing her arms as she braced for what she was about to hear.

The doctor looked to her data pad once more before clearing her throat. "Liara suffered what you would consider to be a miscarriage. However, given that she was already in her final term, perhaps stillborn would be more sufficient."

Shepard closed her eyes. "Why?"

"We're not entirely sure. Stillbirths in asari are extremely rare. My theory is that her young age coupled with the physical trauma her body had endured in the past…her body just couldn't handle it appropriately. But it is likely we'll never know."

"Will she be able to try again?"

"Yes," the doctor answered confidently, causing Shepard to open her eyes again. The doctor was looking intently at her and she managed a weak smile as she looked at the Councilor. "Asari are very skilled at adaptation. And pregnancy issues do not trend as they do in humans. It is my firm belief that if Liara were to try again, her body would be able to handle the baby appropriately. Though, I do recommend waiting at least a year before trying again."

Shepard took a deep breath. "Well…I suppose that's something."

"We're very sorry for your loss. I would like to keep Liara for the night. I would also highly recommend the two of you see a counselor."

Shepard nodded again and stuck her hand out. The doctor took it, holding it firmly. Shepard had to admit that it made her feel just a bit better. The doctor then turned to leave and Shepard headed back into the room, pulling up a chair closer to Liara's side. She was looking out the window, no longer crying but clearly wanting to. She looked exhausted. Shepard reached out and placed her hand on top of hers again. Liara turned to face her and they both somehow managed to smile at each other.

"There's nothing I can say to make this better, Liara," Shepard began, running her free hand through her hair. "I just…I just want you to know that I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And we'll get through this. It won't be easy but…nothing ever is for us."

Liara gave a single laugh at that and nodded in agreement. She squeezed Shepard's hand before bringing it up to her lips. Then they were quiet for a while.


End file.
